gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2008/Jan-Jun/List/Featured Announcements
January *'January 03' - Celebrate the New Year with Free Gaia Gold! *'January 03' - Evolving Item Report: Fausto's Bottle and Hermes' Moon *'January 04' - New TV Episodes in Gaia Cinemas! *'January 07' - New Movie Monday: Muchos Minisodes! *'January 09' - Cash Shop Update: Chess Pieces & Evolving Item Report! *'January 11' - Daily Chance ... surprising new stuff O_o; *'January 14' - New Movie Monday: Tons of Great TV! *'January 15' - January's Monthly Collectibles have arrived! *'January 16' - The OMG Widget is now on Facebook! *'January 17' - Check out our 2008 Convention Tour plans! *'January 18' - Cash Shop Update: Towns Chessboard, Masks & Evolving Items *'January 22' - New Movie Mon... er... Tuesday! New movies and TV! *'January 22' - New items from MTV's The Hills *'January 23' - Two new Scions in Gaia Cars + Car Item Contest! *'January 23' - Gaia VJ is all kinds of better. *'January 24' - Evolving Item Report: Two new evolving items! *'January 28' - New Movie Monday: Singin' in the Rain + New TV Stuff! *'January 28' - Ye Olde Item Update *'January 29' - Cell Phone Ordering Woes... *'January 29' - The Price is... GAIA! *'January 31' - Alas! Merchandise shipping problems! *'January 31' - Evolving Item Report: Fausto's, Hermes' & Biancamella February *'February 01' - A big update to Gaia alerts! *'February 04' - New Movie Monday: Plenty of new stuff to watch! *'February 05' - Word Bump: Gold & Credit Exchange Now Working! *'February 07' - News Bulletin: Valentine's Item Contest and Gaia Store News! *'February 07' - Cash Shop Update: Eastern Zodiac + Evolving Item Report. *'February 11' - New Movie Monday: Home Fries & New TV Stuff *'February 11' - Pucker Up for the Valentine's Day Event! *'February 12' - Cash Shop Update: Valentine's Gifts & Evolving Item Report *'February 13' - News Bulletin: New Gaia Cash Cards, Game Design Contest *'February 15' - New Starter Sets & Hairstyles, Registration & New Homepage *'February 15' - February's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'February 19' - New Movie... Muesday? New feature film & TV stuff! *'February 20' - Kiki's Road Trip: WonderCon in San Francisco! *'February 21' - Evolving Item Report: New item, plus five evolutions! *'February 22' - Valentine's Day Contest: We Messed Up! *'February 25' - New Movie Monday: My Giant, new TV stuff + FULL SCREEN MODE! *'February 27' - Update: new eyes/mouths/hair & the Weekly Poll *'February 28' - Cash Shop Update: Orphan Adoption + Evolving Item Report *'February 28' - Maintenance Notice: Toolbar. *'February 29' - News Bulletin: Leap Day, Valentine's Voting, Orphan Fix March *'March 03' - New Movie Monday + Weekly Poll! *'March 05' - Kiki's Road Trip: MegaCon in Orland, Florida! *'March 06' - Shop Update: St. Patrick's Day + Evolving Item Report *'March 07' - Scion Contest: Behold the Victors! *'March 10' - New Movie Monday, Weekly Poll & Contest *'March 11' - Gaia nominated for Webware 100 award for 2008 *'March 13' - Kiki's Road Trip: Wizard World in Los Angeles! *'March 13' - Cash Shop Update: New Evolving Item! *'March 14' - Big T-Shirt sale in the Gaia Store! *'March 15' - The March Monthly Collectibles are here! *'March 17' - New Movie Monday + Weekly Poll & Convention Tour *'March 19' - News Bulletin: Kiki's Tour at Anime Boston + Gaia Badge *'March 20' - Cash Shop Update: Easter Items + Evolving Item Report *'March 25' - Upcoming events on Gaia, and feedback needed. *'March 25' - Cash Shop Update: The Infinity Hat *'March 26' - News Bulletin: Sakura Con, GStore Sale + Valentine's Contest *'March 27' - Make Some Mischief! *'March 27' - Evolving Item Report: Corallus, White Drome and Hermes Moon April *'April 01' - Rising Sun: Hundreds of new items in the Shops! *'April 03' - Mobile Phone Payments: Problem! *'April 03' - News Bulletin: Contest Voting, Big Sale, Marketplace Updates *'April 04' - Evolving Item Report: Alruna's Rose, Dionaesil & Biancamella *'April 07' - New Movie Monday + Weekly Poll: ROCK OUT! *'April 08' - Journals Offline resolved (Update: 5:50pm 04/08/2008) *'April 08' - Gaian's Choice Game Awards: Pick Your Favorite Games! *'April 09' - Skittles Chocolate Mix: Taste the Rainbow with a Free Item! *'April 11' - Evolving Item Report: New Item - The Enchanted Book! *'April 13' - Art Arena Downtime. *'April 14' - Gaia Convention Tour: New York Comic-Con. *'April 14' - News Bulletin: Member Appreciation Night, Minicomic & More *'April 15' - April's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'April 17' - Gaia's Casual MMO Info Website: Big Update! *'April 18' - Evolving Item Report: Alruna's Rose & The Experiment *'April 18' - Password dialogs and images *'April 21' - Skittles Chocolate Mix: grab a new item! *'April 22' - Liam's Got Problems. *'April 22' - News Bulletin: Account Safety, New Minicomic, Webware 100 *'April 23' - Bathtime: A shower of new items in Gaia's Shops! *'April 25' - Evolving Item Report: Inari's Bead, Hermes' Moon & Dionaesil *'April 26' - More site design mock-ups: more feedback needed *'April 28' - Gaian's Choice Game Awards: Voting Ends Soon! *'April 28' - Coming Soon: Kung Fu Panda! Get a free item!. *'April 29' - Mischief Makers: The First Winners! *'April 29' - Plunge your fist into a Bag of Win! *'April 30' - News Bulletin: Bag of Win, Torso Contest Winners & more May *'May 01' - Coming May 16th: Gaia Prom Crashers! *'May 02' - Forum Update: CAPTCHA in posting screen *'May 02' - Evolving Item Report: Enchanted Book, Alruna's Rose & more *'May 05' - Flash Spaces Back On (Updated Monday 5/5) *'May 05' - Find your friends on Gaia! *'May 06' - Help Gaia crash CBS's Early Show! *'May 07' - New Prom Items! *'May 08' - News Bulletin: IRL Cinemas, CBS Early Show *'May 09' - Evolving Item Reports: Inari's Beads *'May 12' - Trades, Gifting, Cash Shop Glitches *'May 12' - News Bulletin: More Cinemas IRL Showings + The Early Show! *'May 13' - Cash Shop Update: Exclusive items by Christian Siriano *'May 13' - News Bulletin: Image Security, Conventions, Mischief + More *'May 14' - Kung Fu Panda: Watch a New Trailer! *'May 15' - Gaians Choice Game Awards: The Winners! *'May 15' - May's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'May 15' - Dance the Night Away at the Gaia Prom! *'May 19' - The Skittles Quiz: Get another free item! *'May 20' - Evolving Item Report: Alruna's Rose, Experiment & Dionaesil *'May 20' - News Bulletin: Fanime, Cinemas IRL & More! *'May 21' - Get your Gaia Driver's License! *'May 21' - Gaia's MMO: Apply for the 'Battle' Beta Test! *'May 22' - Pinball is New and Improved! *'May 23' - Cash Shop Update: The OMFG Box + Evolving Item Report *'May 27' - News Bulletin: Staff Decoration Contest, Safety Info & More *'May 27' - Cash Shop: Hermes Moon, Orindae & White Drome Leaving Soon! *'May 28' - Kiki's Road Trip: A-Kon in Dallas, TX. *'May 28' - Help Us Break Pinball! *'May 29' - Site Offline For 10 Minutes Tomorrow Morning. *'May 29' - Kung Fu Panda: New Item! *'May 30' - Evolving Item Report: Furugasa & Alruna's Rose June *'June 02' - Skittles Chocolate Mix: Fill The Rainbow With New Puzzle! *'June 02' - Wild West items come to Gaia! *'June 02' - Gaia Store Summer Sale Spectacular! *'June 05' - Kung Fu Panda is coming to theaters this Friday! *'June 06' - Evolving Item Report: Death Whisper, Dionaesil, Inari's Bead *'June 10' - Cash Shop Update: New Evolving Item! *'June 10' - News Bulletin: Mischief Makers, Birthdays, & More *'June 11' - Daily Gaia: Gaian Theatre Company *'June 12' - Stick it to your friends with the new Gaia Label Maker! *'June 12' - Community Spotlight: Love, Gaian Style *'June 13' - Evolving Item Report: Picolitrosso's Urn & More *'June 13' - Fishing: Closed for Maintenance *'June 13' - Community Spotlight: Bored in Towns? *'June 15' - June's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'June 16' - Community Spotlight: Keep Your Account Safe! *'June 17' - Weekend PayPal Woes *'June 18' - News Bulletin: Time Magazine Knows We're Awesome. *'June 20' - Evolving Item Report: Furugasa, Inari's Beads, Death Whisper *'June 23' - Cash Shop: OMFG Box Leaving Soon! *'June 23' - Community Spotlight: Get a Summer Job! *'June 24' - The Magician, the new book from Michael Scott! *'June 24' - News Bulletin: Wizard World Chicago, More CBS Mischief *'June 25' - Test your luck with Faunzy's Flute, new in the Cash Shop! *'June 26' - Community Spotlight: Stylin' and Profilin' *'June 26' - Play Faunzy's Flute, the first ever ACTIVE ITEM! *'June 27' - Evolving Item Report: Kelp o'th' Lock & Others *'June 27' - Avatar Save Problem Fixed *'June 28' - Evolving Item Report: Kelp o'th' Lock & Others (Resent) *'June 30' - Cash Shop Update: New Evolving Item! Category:Years/Split